22 April 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-04-22 ;Comments *Peel complains that a recent article on him in an American magazine called 'Index' claims that he was drinking Lapsang Souchong tea during their interview, something he denies ever having tried in his life. *Peel announces the winners of an online competition to win two sets of tickets to the Triptych festival in Scotland that weekend. *John is miffed that a promotional sticker on the Biffy Clyro single omits his name from a list of DJs who have championed the band. Sessions *Land Of Nod. Only session, recorded 2003-03-20. Tracklisting *Goatboy: Aretha (LP - Dook Of Oil) Mighty Atom :JP: "A lesser programme than this would have followed that with a track by Aretha Franklin, but we don't do that kind of cheap stuff on this programme." *Ben Browning: Gold Digger (12" - XV EP) Aquatrax *Neutrinos: Murder (single) UK2 *Land Of Nod: Half Light (Peel Session) *Mos Eisley: Vaulting US (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *Ann Travis: Bondage Dreams (12") Flesh *Ballboy: They'll Hang Flags From Cranes Upon my Wedding Day (EP - Girls Are Better Than Boys) SL *Wailing Souls: Peace and Love Shall Reign (LP - Stranded) Greensleeves *Grandmaster Gareth: Minute Melodies (LP - An Introduction To Minute Melodies) Awkward *Bantam Rooster: In The Manner To Which I'm Accustomed (Various Artists LP - Ghettoblaster Volume 2) Motor City *Land Of Nod: Inducing The Sleep Sphere (Peel Session) *Die Monitr Batss: Spread Your Legs, Release The Bats (Various Artists LP - I'm Like A Stepping Razor Don't You Watch Me I'm Dangerous) Dim Mak *''Segue: An extract from a recording made during a real life runaway train incident in Canada in 1987 (transcript).'' *Cabaret Voltaire: Yashar (Man From Basra Rmx) (12") NovaMute :Announces the Pig's Big 78 but starts a Radio One trailer by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Guy Mitchell: The Roving Kind (10") Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Jon Doe: 2nd Revolution (12") Hard Trance *Biffy Clyro: Questions and Answers (7") Beggars Banquet *Joeyfat: I Can't Wait To See Them Blast Those Dogs Into Outer Space (Various Artists LP - un17) Unlabel *Land Of Nod: Ice Station Nod (Peel Session) *Sole: Teepee On A Highway Blues (LP - Selling Live Water) Anticon *Pole: Arena (12" - 45/45 EP) Mute *Coin-Op: The Curve (Single) Fierce Panda *Erase Errata: Fault List (LP - Other Animals) Tsk! Tsk! *''Segue: US radio advert mentioning the bands Peter Wheat and the Breadmen, The Leaves and a venue in San Francisco.'' *'Unknown': April (12") White Label *Black Keys: Hold Me In Your Arms (LP - Thickfreakness) Fat Possum *Land Of Nod: Colli Di Pedona (Peel Session) *Vybz Cartel & Wayne Marshall: Why Yu Doing It? (7") Don Corleon *Lightning Bolt: 30,000 Monkies (LP - Wonderful Rainbow) Load *Mastodon: Where Strides the Behemoth? (Unknown) Relapse File ;Name *John_Peel_20030422.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *John Peel 2002-10 *Mooo Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment